


3 a.m. and Freezing

by Gee_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from tumblr for Reigisa and "someone pulled the fire alarm, it's 3am and the hot guy from next door is outside in his underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 a.m. and Freezing

The fact that it was mid-summer did not alleviate the fact that it was freezing, he was in little more than a tank top and his sleep shorts, and he was currently standing in the bricked courtyard of his dorm at slightly after 3 in the morning. Whichever idiot had thought it funny to pull the fire alarm this early would have hell to pay if he ever found them. Creative and unusual methods of humiliation and torture were his speciality - remnants of a childhood surviving 3 older sisters.

Dozens of people were milling around in various states of wakefulness and dress; their RA looked like she might stab someone if another person asked whether they could go back inside yet; and at least two people had decided to make the most of the evening - the couple from down the hall cuddling for warmth, which had rapidly escalated into making out messily against the red brick walls.

Even the slight breeze was brisk against him, and he really, really wished he’d had the presence of mind to have grabbed a blanket when he was shocked awake by the loud, urgent ringing of the alarm. He was slight; needed as much snuggly protection against the cold as he could get. At least, he thought, he didn’t sleep nude.

Or in butterfly-print briefs that left nothing to the imagination, like his neighbour.

His very, very, attractive neighbour.

Rei Ryuugazaki had been living next door to him since semester started; a math major whose earnest insistence on coffee preparation procedures during the most recent set of exam stress - when most just wanted caffeine, intravenously if needed - had completely charmed the blond. He had always had a soft spot for complete dorks; something close to a teasing nurturing, an urge to amicably annoy.

Which, he did. Often.

Because behind his cool look and put-together style, Rei was weirdly open about his personal peeves and worries. And behind that, was the genuine, earnest nerd who was always willing to help, however he could; and Nagisa was maybe a little bit surprised at how much that appealed to him.

Although, it did help that the boy was a complete babe.

He was bare aside from the ridiculous pair of underwear, and Nagisa gave himself just a slightly longer allowance than usual to stare at the other - he had to be some sort of athlete with that body; there was no way he wasn’t working out - before affixing his smile and sauntering over.

"Chilly out, huh, Rei-chan?"

"It’s average temperature for the evening this time of year, Hazuki-kun," tone laced with the sleep he was losing, "and please don’t tell me you’re responsible for this." He’d long since given up on correcting the shorter on his name.

"I’ve told you before, just Nagisa is fine," hands waving, "and please don’t credit this amongst my work. It lacks a certain finesse, don’t you think?"

"True; I’m still finding glitter from the last time you decided to grace us all with your ‘work’."

"Don’t act like you didn’t have fun, Rei-chan. I wasn’t the one calling silver confetti ‘beautiful’." Knowing wink when the other coloured at that; glasses being pushed up in a fluster. "Besides, I need my beauty sleep as much as the next person. How else could I stay this cute?"

"Sleep has no bearing on physical attractiveness," arms crossing over his bare chest now; pitiful defences against the wind, "that’s genetics."

"And which side do you get that party-pooper part, huh, Rei-chan?"

"I have a serious nature, befitting my age; not all of us can live life as frivolously as you, Nagisa-kun."

And the retort to that died on his tongue, eyes wide and blinking and he watched the darkening red of the other’s fluster.

"You called me Nagisa!" A huge victory for the blond. "Oh my gosh, Rei-chan; we’re friends!" Jumping up a little, stopping himself before he completely embraced the blushing mathematician.

He couldn’t stop himself though, when it was followed by a, “of course we are,” a long suffering but fond sigh at the end. Eyes averted.

Maybe he should treat the guy who pulled the alarm to a meal instead. Or, at least, not completely humiliate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it.
> 
> This was a prompt on tumblr, and the first time I have ever written anything for this pairing - I hope it turned out OK!
> 
> If you want to leave me a message, or just chat Free!, my tumblr is compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com


End file.
